


The Unknown

by daDWAYNE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Hydraulic Press - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, kinda an OC but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daDWAYNE/pseuds/daDWAYNE
Summary: Ouma Kokichi has died.Author's idea on the afterlife of Danganronpa characters.





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> My first DR fanfiction.  
> If you don't like Pre-game Ouma's name, feel free to change it up.

The press was lowering itself on him. It touched the tip of his nose first, and then proceeded to break it, crush it town into his face, other bones following afterwards. Many different, unindentified fluids were being pushed out of his body by force. The pain was so overwhelming that a tiny, wet, choking sound was all he could produce with his throat. Momota was leaning against a wall, his back turned to him but, he couldn't see that. All he saw was the color of steel that slowly turned into dark.

The sound of crushing, breaking, blood spilling and skin being smashed was reduced to muffled buzzling from the press engine.

A painful, but quick death.

Momota turned off the press, still didn't turn around.

 

* * *

 

Don't cry, Dear reader.

Don't be sad, Dear reader.

I mean, I suppose you aren't. This description of his death wasn't very emotional. Besides, you already know exactly what happened beforehand.

But, what happened to Ouma Kokichi afterwards?

You see Dear reader, he didn't die, as you might have expected. He did the exact same thing every other Danganronpa character does when their heart beat dissapears. He stopped existing.

He didn't go to heaven nor to hell. Just like Hoshi, Akamatsu, Toujou and Iruma, Ouma Kokichi doesn't feel and doesn't think anymore.

No one will ever meet him again, Ouma Kokichi is **gone**.

 

But don't be sad, Dear leader.

He was never real in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere far away, a body of a petite boy lies in a field of white grass. The grass moves, as if there was a breeze running through it, yet there is none. Suddenly, the boy takes a breath, he doesn't want to stop to exhale, his lungs might explode soon, but it feels so... _alive_.

But no, he is dead. He knows it, because he feels at peace.

All of the memories are going back to him, like injected throught a giant needle inserted in his chest. Somehow, all of them are making him feel content, complete, _fullfilled_. He remembers, remembers it all. His life, his pain, the day he singhed up to the Danganronpa 53 casting, the day he got accepted, given 2 days to say goodbye and being put in a coma.

Then he remembers waking up as someone else. This experience feels so alien, to remember yourself having a comepletly different personality than you did during the majority of your life. To remember that you were an anime-stylized character just few hours ago and now you're yourself again.

 

_My name is Koimono Hikari, for the last few months known as Ouma Kokichi._

 

He got greeted by some of mildly familiar faces, other players, they don't hold grudges against eachother althrough it seems like the ones that he haven't seen don't give two shits about the strangers they had spend their last months with, or rather their characters' life with. He respects their choice.

 

_Or maybe, more precisely, as „Pre-game Ouma”._

 

There is nothing major that holds them together, in few years they'll forget each other's faces, Koimono doesn't even remember all the names by now. The girl that played the character Iruma Miu had talked to him first, their convesation ended with awkward, but honest apologies.

 

_I singhed to the Danganronpa killing game at the age of 15 and got accepted, making me one of the youngest players of all time._

_I made this choice hoping to realease all the anger and hate build inside me without any fear or conseqences interupting, and then end my life with satisfaction, as I belived I had no future waiting for me._

 

How does Koimono Hikari look like? Just like Ouma Kokichi did, but his hair don't have the violet hue to them, they're just black. Also, his eyes aren't bright purple, but grayish brown. Everything else is exactly the same. His black school uniform, still from middle school, never gets dirty or thorn. He has to admit that it looks rather boring though.

 

_In the main production center of Team Danganronpa, all the people who have been accepted by the mastermind, one of Team Danganronpa's employees, are being put in a, from 4 to 7 month long, full medical coma. There, they have all their memories and personality permanently erased. Next, they are being transformed into the characters they have assinghed to be in the killing game. The appearance change process uses all kinds of different methods; from colored contacts and permanent hair dyes, to surgieries and hormone injections. After the new look is done, they are being given a new personality accompanied with a new name, all of them are being told they are 17 years old. The memories they will recieve during the game are all perfectly planned, and of course all faked. Each character has at least 1 execution, some more, prepared for them. I had 2 for example. The mastermind is usually the one who gets put in the coma last, and undergoes the least changes._

 

Koimono-kun is in heaven, he could ask for anything he wants, but he wastes his time that he has infinity of on watching people he left behind, his parents, as well as the shit of an older brother. The older brother that spent the lest few months watching the TV with a blank expression. The older brother that couldn't belive anything he saw there. The older brother that is the toughest and coolest guy in school.

The older brother that cries himself to sleep every night from guilt.

 

 

But, that's a different story.

Of a different character.

We can't go into too much detail.

 

But, if you ever find yourself sad because of a Danganronpa's character fate Dear reader, just remember:

Even in their own universe, they were never real.

 

 


End file.
